The Potion
by jadexo13
Summary: In Draco Malfoy's Fifth Year at Hogwarts, he decided to pull the best prank of all times on Hermione Granger to make her life miserable. However, what will happen when his potion turns against his own plans, and instead of turning Granger into a boy, it turns the two of them into...each other? Rated M for mature content. Co-written with Froschlein13.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fanfiction is written by myself, for the role of Draco Malfoy, and by my fantastic co-author, Alexandria, for the role of Hermione Granger.

Have fun reading~

* * *

The plan was to be absolutely perfect. Draco had spent days on end workng on the Potion, doing everything requested. Hell, he even pulled a hair out of Granger's impossible frizzy hair to put it in the Potion so it would work. Every detail had worked according to his plan, only, he had not realized that towards the end, one strand of his own hair fell down to the cauldron.

The result was to be catastrophic. For the Potion to work, it didn't need to be ingested. It only needed to be done. And today, on the full moon, was to be the last step for the Potion to work. At exactly midnight, he would stir the mixture counterclockwise, exactly three times, and the next morning, Granger would wake up as a man.

Oh, how funny would it be. Or rather, how funny it _will_ be.

Everything went as planned, or well, that was what he thought. He went to bed after that was done. However, the moment he woke up, he wasn't in his bed anymore. He frowned deeply, hearing giggles around him.

Giggles?

He doubted any of his mates giggled. He sat up, widening his eyes in confusion he saw different Gryffindor ladies walking around in their nightgown. What the bloody hell was happening?He looked down, widening his eyes in horror the moment he saw he had breasts. Since when did he have breasts?!

Rather, since when did have so much hair?! He gripped the brown, frizzy hair and almost screamed, but he didn't want to gather attention. He touched every inch of his body, seeing that it wasn't his own. At all. When he reached for his manhood, he thought he would faint to see it wasn't there. He swallowed hard, getting up before he tried to find a bloody mirror in this damn place. And when he saw his reflection, he screamed.

He had turned into Granger.

* * *

Hermione had gone to bed that night feeling a bit weird, but hadn't thought much of it; maybe she was just getting sick. She hadn't slept well that night either, her body feeling as though she had a million insects crawling underneath her skin. She did manage to get a little rest though and she woke slowly the next morning, stretching and letting out a low groan of pleasure. She paused mid-stretch and thought about what she had just heard...her voice sounded awfully masculine today, was she coming down with a cold?

That was when she took notice of her surroundings and physically blanched when she saw that she was in the Slytherin dungeons, and in the boy's dormitory no less. She let out a squeal of surprise as she looked over and saw a very naked Blaise Zabini getting dressed for the day, causing the ebony boy to turn around with a raised eyebrow. "Oi, you okay over there, Malfoy? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said with a laugh. Hermione didn't answer, instead choosing to focus on what he had called her; Malfoy? She got up quickly and made her way over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall and nearly fainted at what she saw.

Somehow she had been turned into none other than her blonde headed tormentor. She was in Draco Malfoy's body...what had the prat done to her now?

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He scratched his face, or rather, Granger's face, trying it would come off. This had to be a very, very bad dream. A nightmare, even. Yet, the surroundings sounded awfully real, despite the dreadful taste this dormitory had. It was red and gold, very Gryffindor-ish.

Lavender Brown, practically naked, walked in front of him, making him widen his eyes. If he was not completely tormented by the fact that he was in Granger's body, he'd have watched his surroundings better. But he had no time for this. He had to find Granger, which was probably in his body, and...

Bloody hell. She probably was in his body! _Oh, no, no, no, no.,_ he thought, this was a disaster! She could ruin his whole life! She _will_ ruin his whole life. He quickly went to her bed and found her robes, dressing up as quickly as he could before he ran out of the dormitory. He had to find Granger. Or rather, he had to find _himself_.

He escaped Potter and Weasel, because clearly he had no time to pretend to be Granger. He had to find her, get her to the Potion, and un-do this. He had no idea how, but there was no way he'd let her parade in his body and ruin his reputation. Thus, when he arrived at the Great hall for breakfast and found her looking around awkwardly, standing like a complete _gir_ l, he wanted to facepalm.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside, finding it overly odd to even touch his body from _her_ body. _Ugh_ , he'd have to clean his soul after this.

* * *

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered to herself as she got dressed that morning, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off of the rather large appendage dangling in between her legs; she knew now that Malfoy was known as the Slytherin sex god for a reason. She got dressed quickly and went to fix her hair, deciding to leave Draco's fringe hanging in his eyes instead of the way he slicked it back normally...it looked better the way that she had done it, it didn't make his face look so pointy and harsh.

She avoided all of his Slytherin friends, wanting nothing more than to find Harry and Ron and tell them what was going on, frowning as she realized that they would never believe her as long as she was in Malfoy's body. She paused as she made it to the Great Hall, realizing that she had automatically headed for the Gryffindor table, but paused whenever she caught herself. It was while she was distracted that she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her out into the hallway. She furrowed her brow as whomever it was pulled her into an abandoned classroom just off the main floor and she gasped as she realized that it was...herself, or well, Malfoy.

Did...did her hair really look like that? Merlin she'd have to learn a few spells to fix it. And...and he hadn't buttoned her blouse all of the way up so her breasts were practically spilling out of her top. "Malfoy!," she yelled at him, automatically reaching over and beginning to button the buttons on his, er her shirt, "What the bloody hell have you done?," she asked angrily.

He frowned and recoilded, pushing her hand away the moment she tried to touch him. "Don't touch me." he snapped, before he realized she was actually trying to button up the blouse he had left open for a purpose. It made him smirk, and it was rather odd to see that smirk on her face, but alas. Even in Granger's body, he was able to have his own allure. "Oh but that looks so much better, don't you think? You should do more like Lavender Brown. Does she often walk around naked? Do you? Should I walk around naked? Wouldn't want to ruin your habits." he declared with a snicker, before he frowned, seeing what she had done with her hair.

"What is this?" he snarled. "Fix the hair, Granger. It looks awful."

"Don't tell me not to touch my _own_ body," Hermione snapped back angrily, realizing that it felt a little dirty to know that Draco Malfoy's body was technically touching her in such an intimate way. "It does not look better it makes you, I mean me, look cheap! And Lavender Brown is a bit of a free spirit and don't you dare make me walk around naked," she said adamantly, "Now turn around so that I can braid my hair. You didn't even take the time to do anything with it this morning."

She spun him around and dug his wand from his pocket so that she could use a few spells to tame her curls before she twisted it into a loose braid. "Your hair does not look awful like this. It makes you look better and not as mean like normal," she defended, smirking a bit and glad that she wasn't the only one who didn't like the changes being made to their respectable bodies.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Braid your hair? Why would I do anything with it this morning? This is how you look every day, Granger." he said before he let her do whatever she wanted, after all, it was better this than her trying to seek revenge for her messy hair with whatever she could do with his body. "Ouch. Must it hurt this way?" he snarled when she pulled a bit too hard on the hair, Draco not knowing this sensation.

"No, I at least try to make it look presentable. You've let it look like birds nested in it overnight. Merlin, did you even shower?," she asked incredulously as she braided her own hair. "And quit with your whining, Malfoy. I thought you were supposed to be a tough Slytherin boy," she said with a roll of her eyes, using magic to secure the ends of her hair.

"Shower? You think I would shower in _your_ body? Oh for the love of Merlin, Granger, please tell me you haven't showered in _my_ body." he wrinkled his nose. "I have no desire to rub my hands against your naked, wet body, thank you very much." he snarled, rolling his eyes. "Granger, fix _my_ hair after you're done yours. It's meant to look mean for a _reason_. I have a reputation to hold. Besides, with luck we will fix this madness. We have to go to the dungeons. Potions class. Right away. The potion I used is still there."

She froze as he mentioned that he had used a potion in order to do this...he had been planning this for quite some time it seemed. "You used a potion to do this!?," she yelled angrily, her normally calm facade being broken. "Why would you do such a thing!? And you know what, I'm not going anywhere with you, Draco Malfoy...er, excuse me, Hermione Granger. As a matter of fact, I think that I'm going to make a few improvements of this life of yours," she said with an evil smirk as she backed away from him, not bothering to fix the blonde hair on her head.

He frowned as she started walking away, Draco grabbing her - or rather his - forearm to make her stop from going anywhere. "You will not do any 'improvements'. Don't you even think of it, Granger. We are going to see the Potion. Now." he ordered, a low growl escaping his lips. It sounded rather odd, being that it was her voice.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!," Hermione yelled at him, snatching her arm from him. "You march right up to my common room and shower! I was nice enough to take care of your body!," she growled, his voice making her sound threatening.

"It's your fault that we're in this situation so you deal with it for a few days!," she yelled, before steeling herself and leaving the empty room.

"Bloody hell, Granger! We're getting this fixed, _now_." he hissed, not that she listened. He rolled his eyes, completely annoyed before he shook his head. He didn't need Granger. He would do this alone. He thus directly went to the dungeons to inspect the Potions. except, it wasn't then anymore. Everything was cleaned off for the next class.

"No." he mumbled, running around to find the Potion. "No, no, no, no."

"Something the matter, Miss Granger?" a voice then said behind him. Snape. He was half tempted to tell him what happened, but he refused. He refused to let anyone know that he was stuck in Granger's body. It would mean completely loosing his dignity.

"Not at all, professor." he thus replied, cringing at his own voice before he left the room, going directly to the library. He care not about Granger's classes that day - he would find a bloody way to swap their bodies back.

* * *

Hermione immediately retreated back to the Great Hall, fuming as she rounded the Slytherin table. He had messed with her life out of malice so she was going to do the same to him.

She spotted Pansy as soon as she reached the table, wordlessly going over to her and mentally steeling herself before she grabbed the girl and planted a deep and passionate kiss against Pansy's lips; effectively taking the girl's breath away.

Once she was done she calmly let go of Pansy and headed to the library to research what Malfoy had done to her.

* * *

Draco researched and researched but, alas, nothing. He'd have to go to the restricted section. He rolled his eyes. He knew Saint Potter had been able to get by doing this. Ugh, he'd have to ask him. It was ridiculous, but did he have any other choice?

His thought process was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice -Pansy's- talking with Daphne in a nearby section of the library, about how _Draco_ had kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Bloody hell. He narrowed his eyebrows, shifting before he walked past them, staring at Pansy with a deep frown. She, of course, noticed it.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" she snapped, making Draco almost jumped into place. Did she just call him a _Mudblood_?

Right, right, he was Granger. Still, the word was awful to be said to, even if it wasn't meant for him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the Slytherin, before walking past her. It was then that he later spotted _himself_ , or rather, Granger in his body, in the library, studying Merlin knows what.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" he hissed.

Hermione was pouring over a book that she had filched out of the Restricted section, needing no help since she had done it a million times. She couldn't help but smirk as she heard her own voice hissing at her and when she looked up to see herself, well Draco, standing in front of her age chuckled.

"What ever are you talking, Granger?," she snarled in reply. "You're probably talking about that kiss I laid on my new girlfriend this morning? Is that getting around already?," she asked with a chuckle before turning back to her book.

He growled, again. It went out rather oddly, but he didn't care at this point. "What game are playing?" he hissed again, before he rolled his eyes. If she was going to be this way, then, by all means, so would be. "Ah, I see. Of course, you like being in my body. So much better than being the _Mudblood_ you are." he replied with a snicker, accompanied by his signature smirk. It looked rather odd on Hermione's face, not that he could see it.

"Have fun while it lasts, Granger. I'll do the same. Should I start failing all your exams? Let me think. Oh, _yes_. The professors will not understand how their perfect student has become dumb as a squib."

Hermione smirked as he spoke, if he wanted to be demented then so would she. "Well maybe your father, excuse me, my father would be glad to know that I've turned over a new lease on life and will be joining The Order to fight against the Dark Lord," she threatened him. "This is all your fault, Malfoy," she said, not flinching as he called her a mudblood; she had come quite accustom to the word after taking his abuse for so long.

"I may seem very nice and nonthreatening but after years of fighting with people like _you_ I have learned to be very vindictive and I am tired of taking your abuse. I will make your life a living hell if you keep messing with me. Take care of my body and I will do the same for yours. Now leave me alone so I can find out a way to fix _your_ screw up," she growled. "And I'm so far ahead and have so much work handed in that whatever you do it will not affect me like you think it will. You are playing a game that you cannot win."

Who did she think she was, threatening him like that? He clenched his fist, overly annoyed. Fair, it was his fault they were in this mess, not that he rightfully admitted it yet, but she was going overboard. Kissing Pansy and what not, threatening to join the Order and mess with his father...Draco wasn't going to tolerate it.

"Listen, Granger." he threatened.

Fine, she kissed Pansy. Whatever. He could pretend it was some kind of dare and get rid of it the moment he came into his body. But his father? That was something else.

"How would you feel if I broke all the rules? If I destroyed your oh-so-precious friendship with Scarhead and Weasel? If I lost _your_ virginity to a nasty Slytherin? I can turn this body into a nasty whore in an instant, shattering all the prude illusions you cover yourself with. So I suggest you drop the act. Go ahead. Tell my father I'll be joining the Order. I'll get my body back and say that I was under the Imperius curse. You could do the same, but _no one_ will forget how tarnished your reputation will be. Or, you can shut your filthy mouth and pretend to be me and I'll go on pretending to be the Know-It-All you are. So what's it going to be, Granger?"

"You're not going to threaten me, Malfoy!," she yelled at him, slamming her book shut and standing up. "You have no idea what I will do to you and I'm not going to take your abuse anymore, Malfoy! This is the last straw," she growled.

Hermione sneered down at him, not caring to be nice to the blonde prat that was currently occupying her body right now, before roughly brushing past him and heading out and going back down into the Slytherin dungeons to hopefully get some peace and quiet.

He rolled his eyes, refusing to follow her. Bloody stubborn woman she was. He held his book before he turned around, facing none other than Scarhead and Weasel. Great. Just what he needed.

"Did Malfoy just call _you,_ Malfoy?" the Weasel asked, raising an eyebrow in obvious confusion.

The last thing Draco wanted was to deal with these two idiots. "You must have misheard, We-" he began, before shaking his head. He then shrugged. "Actually. Maybe he did. I don't listen to what he says, he's a tosser." he said, trying to hide Granger's annoying proud voice to speak. According to their expression, he was doing it right.

"What did he want?" Potter asked.

"Who knows. To bother me again, I suppose. I don't care." he snapped. "Listen, Po-" he stopped. " _Harry._ I need to get to the restricted section. Tonight."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "We have a DA's meeting tonight."

"A _what?_ " Draco responded. DA? What the bloody hell was that?

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Weasel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco would never get used to be called Hermione. He had to restrain himself from wrinkling his nose. "I'm fine, thank you very much. Let's just go to class. We'll go to the...meeting, but after, I need to go to the restricted section. Alright?"

The two of them nodded.

Well, whatever that meeting was, Draco surely was going to bother Granger about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A million thanks to reviewers and followers, and everyone who is reading this story! We greatly appreciate it!~

Enjoy~

* * *

Once Hermione made it down to the dungeons, she curled up on a sofa in the common room in front of the fire, not bothering to sit upright and proper like Malfoy tended to do. According to the book that she was reading, Malfoy had brewed a potion that would turn her into a man, and he had used her hair to make it. So that's why he had snatched a few strands of hair from her last week? She remembered the incident, having been ridiculously angry and confused with him.

The book also went on to say that the potion could be reversed but it would take days to brew and mature. Days? She didn't want to be stuck in this body for days, didn't want to have to pretend to be Draco any longer. And she definitely didn't want him to be in her body for much longer, with as mean as he was, there was no telling what he would do to her.

With a sigh she closed the book and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to think about everything she had just read. She needed to talk to Malfoy again but they had classes today, and she knew how protective Harry and Ron were of her whenever it came to Malfoy so it was going to be quite a chore pulling him aside.

Classes? Merlin, she was running late. She quickly gathered her things and shoved the book into her bag before heading up to their Advanced Charms class, making sure to sit in the back away from everyone like Draco normally would, absentmindedly paying attention to the professor once he started lecturing, not really bothering to take notes since /she/ knew all of this already. She didn't really care what Draco knew or if he had the notes.

* * *

Draco never had not care that much for a class. All he wanted was to get out of the class and go back in the library and break in the restricted section. But, he didn't. He'd cause a scene, and Granger would see it. Merlin knows what she'd do then. She already started ruining his reputation by claiming Pansy as his girlfriend. Ugh. He had worked so hard to only keep her as a friend, but now, she'd be even more nagging. Brilliant, really.

The class ended soon enough, thank Merlin, and Draco stood up, wrinkling his nose the moment he saw how Pansy had moved towards Hermione and began flirting. Awful, awful, awful. He then rolled his eyes, not wanting to see any more of it.

Hermione had stood up at the end of class, hoping to head Draco off and pull him into an empty classroom with her so that they could talk about what she had read but was unfortunately stopped from doing so by none other than Pansy Parkinson; Hermione was really starting to regret the decision she had made this morning.

"Hey Dray," Pansy said dreamily as she sidled up to Hermione, er Draco, "So when can I expect another kiss like the one you laid on me this morning? I had forgotten how good of a kisser you are," the raven haired girl cooed with a lovesick grin; it was very apparent that Pansy had some affections toward Draco and that the blonde had been pushing her away.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the girl, listening to herself speak as her voice came out husky. "Maybe later tonight in the common room Pansy," she lied smoothly, hoping that the girl would just let it drop. "I'm a bit busy right now but I'll be sure to pay you a little attention tonight."

Pansy was practically glowing with excitement at Draco's words, giving an eager nod before leaning over and kissing Draco on the cheek and disappearing out of the classroom. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before wiping the wet kiss off of her cheek and heading out of the classroom as well, her mind mulling over just how she was going to be able to pull Draco aside and talk to him.

* * *

Draco was bloody stuck with Potter and Weasley. He had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at them. He paid not too much attention, and apparently that was normal, because they didn't seem to think he was acting oddly as Granger. Perhaps she too was able to zone out whatever these two idiots rambled about. He doubted it, though.

It was only when Potter mentionned Quidditch that Draco stopped at once, widening his eyes in horror. Granger couldn't even fly! She'd probably make the team loose! Or make him out to be a fool on a broom! He cursed himself for doing this sodding Potion, he'd ruin his own life! It certainly wasn't worth it.

''Excuse me, I have to go do... something.'' he said before he took off, ignoring the two asking where she was going. Why did they have to know _everything_?

* * *

Hermione was currently absorbed in her thoughts, mulling over everything that she was going to have to do as she lived as Draco. She had already made up in her mind that she wasn't going to do anything for Quidditch while she was in his body, she flat out refused; under no circumstances would she be caught dead on a broom.

She sighed softly, feeling a headache coming on as she walked to their next class, frowning when she felt a strange sensation in her groin. She soon realized that she had to use the bathroom and she blushed heavily when she realized that she would have to touch Draco's...thing. "Oh Merlin no," she groaned to herself, glad that no one was around her as she gave a passing thought to just finding Pansy and asking her to hold it while she did her business.

Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching down the corridor and she stood frozen in spot, like a deer in the headlights. She actually let out a sigh of relief when she saw herself approaching down the hallway, making a beeline for her. "Merlin I have never been so glad to see you in my life," she said unbelievingly as she looked over at the person that she knew to be Draco, "We need to talk, but first...I need your help," Hermione admitted very quietly.

''Yes, Granger, we have to talk.'' he replied, his eyes darkening. ''Oh, you need my help now? Rather interesting turn of events. Tell me, are you already sick of Pansy? She can be quite nagging, really. Although it would be very tempting to watch you having to deal with her, for the purpose of my own body, I am willing to help you get rid of her.''

Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation at his arrogance, it made her quite nauseous whenever he acted so pompous.

"No Malfoy, I am not tired of Pansy," she snapped in reply, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "As much as it pains me to admit to the likes of you, I...have to go to the bathroom, and I don't know how to work your equipment," she practically squeaked out, closing her eyes in slight embarrassment. She never liked admitting that she didn't know how to do something, and she knew that Draco was going to give her hell for not knowing how to use a penis. "If you taunt me too much I'll have Pansy teach me everything she knows about the male anatomy tonight in the common room," she threatened, knowing that she could never go through with her threat...but he didn't need to know that.

He couldn't help but laugh. ''Oh, of course, Hermione Granger wouldn't know how a dick works.'' he laughed, but his voice made it somewhat turn like a giggle, making him shiver at his own voice. He cleared his throat before carrying on.

''Pansy _thinks_ she knows about the male anatomy. She doesn't. But you go ahead. I'm sure you'll like it to see how she runs her teeth on your shaft. Don't be so surprised if you want yourself wanting to kill her afterwards.'' he declared. ''I can't believe this. The Know-It-All, not knowing something. My, my. Perhaps you should get lessons, Granger.''

Hermione growled at him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the bathroom with her, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she entered the men's bathroom.

"Excuse me for not being a whore like yourself, Malfoy. I refuse to apologize for my morals," she defended, glaring threateningly down at him. "And okay, if not Pansy then I'm sure that I can find a nice boy who will be more than willing to help me with all of my problems, or I could just go on myself in front of everyone."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. ''You wouldn't, Granger. Don't even think about it.'' he hissed. He was rather glad that there was no one in the bloody bathroom -there never was-, being that he knew how bad it would look for him if he was seen with Granger, especially doing...that.

"Are you going to help me or not, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

''Well? What are waiting for? Take it out.'' he hurried her, wanting to get this over with.

"You take it out! I don't want to touch it!," she protested, her own nose wrinkled in disgust, feeling like she might vomit at the very idea of touching Malfoy's anatomy. "It would also behoove you to remember that I've been doing a lot of reading this morning and that I may have some important information for you," she added.

''Oh, you have read? Please share, since I've found nothing so far. Besides, we need to talk. About Quidditch. We ought to make you practice. I doubt you might catch the snitch but at least I'll make you look like you know what you're doing.''

She waited patiently for him to do whatever he had to do, immediately shaking her head whenever he mentioned Quidditch. "Oh no, I am not practicing anything because I am not getting on a bloody broom," she said emphatically, "I'm just going to be sick for any practices. I will under no circumstances be caught dead trying to fly. And you can't make me."

Draco rolled his eyes. ''So much for being a Gryffindor. Isn't your biggest motto to be brave? I reckon you're being a coward there, Granger. If you gave Quidditch a chance you might even _like_ it. That is, if you're capable of having good taste once in your life.'' he snarled, before he began undoing her pants, or rather, his own, finding the gesture overly awkward.

"I'm not doing it Malfoy and you can't make me," she defended once again, watching him as he began undoing her pants.

He basically had to tell himself _he_ was doing the gesture to himself without having Granger in the picture. However, the moment his hand grabbed his shaft it started getting harder, making his narrow his eyes. ''Really, Granger?''

Hermione blushed furiously, her eyes as wide as saucers as she looked down at him. "I don't know how this damn thing works!," she said, cursing in her embarrassment, "How do I make it go down?," she asked him frantically, realizing that this might present a problem as she tried to relieve her bladder of its contents.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. A rather genuine laughter, it seemed. It was just too ridiculous. Granger, having a boner in this body? This whole body swap had been rather infuriating to him, but this? This was simply utterly hilarious. "Well, well, well." he said, a hint of a smirk curving his lips. "Either you're attracted to me touching you, or you're attracted to seeing yourself touch me. Either way this is a rather interesting turn of events." he began. "So which is it, Granger?"

Hermione faltered slightly at his laughter, her laughter...whatever. She never knew that Malfoy had it in him to actually laugh. She blushed at his question though and nervously began tapping her foot, a shaky breath leaving her. "Both?," she said very quietly, her voice just above a whisper. She had never been touched in such a way and even if she was currently a guy being touched by Draco Malfoy in her body, it was still kind of hot.

He was shocked by her honesty. He was certain she would have called him a pig, a wanker, a tosser or whatever. He stared at her, or rather at himself, for a long moment before he realized that perhaps, it was _his_ body that was reacting to Granger's hand on his dick. Perhaps, their bodies had minds of their owns. Bloody hell. He swallowed hard.

''Because of your honesty I shall tell you how to make it go away.'' he said, hoping that would work. It was disturbing enough as it was. ''Think of something displeasant. Something... really not arousing. Like your friend The Weasel, for instance.''

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his words, the sound of genuine laughter coming from Draco Malfoy was a bit odd but she found that she quite enjoyed the way his husky voice sounded this way. She closed her eyes and began to think of disgusting things, smirking as she thought of the most disgusting thing she could, and breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the strange sensation in her groin begin to go away. After a moment she opened them and looked back down at herself, Draco, with a sly smile as she kept herself from giggling; not sure that he'd appreciate his body doing such a girly thing. "Ron is pretty gross isn't he," she agreed, "But that's not what I thought of. Though thinking of the way he eats would have probably done the trick now that I think about it," she mumbled.

''Although I do agree that the Weasel is rather disgusting, do refrain from laughing this way in public. People might think I'm turning into a girl.'' he frowned, before he relaxed. He was tempted to ask what she thought of, but he also wanted to get this over with. ''Now, pee. Glad we could find something to finally agree on, Granger. In the light of the circumstances, I would say we are doing admirable progress.''

"If you want to get technical about it, Malfoy, you _are_ a girl," she joked with him before closing her eyes and relaxing her pelvic muscles, moaning softly in relief as she finally felt her bladder empty itself. "Am I allowed to find you every time I have to do that? I'm not too keen on touching _it_ ," she admitted softly down to him once she was done, watching as he expertly tucked his girth back into his trousers; she had to admit, even though she had no real experience to base her decision on, Malfoy did seem to be quite well endowed in that department. Once she was situated she walked over to the sink and washed her hands before grabbing his and dragging him out of the bathroom and into a nearby empty classroom, making sure the door was locked so that no one could accidentally come in on them.

Hermione grabbed the book she had taken from the Restricted Section and placed it on a desk, waving Draco over as she flipped to the section so that he could read it. "I got this book from the Restricted section and I think I've found the potion that can reverse it, though admittedly I just scanned through the page so I'm not sure what kinds of technicalities there are to the potion itself," she said softly as she glanced up at him.

'' _You_ got into the restricted section? How?!'' he asked before he took a look a the book, growling lowly as he read words he did not want to read. ''This is going to take days to brew, if not weeks.''

"What do you mean _how_ did I get it, Malfoy? I've only been sneaking into the restricted section for years now. I probably wouldn't even have to sneak anymore really, the librarian would more than likely just give me the key. Sneaking is pretty fun though," Hermione admitted with a grin. The grin immediately faltered at his words, "I don't want to be stuck in your body for days or weeks, Malfoy. I don't really like it in here," she admitted, frowning up at him.

She sighed deeply and put her head in her hands, playing in the soft blonde hair that was on top of her head currently as she thought. "And to answer your earlier question or assumption. No I do not like girls," she said after a moment while her eyes scanned over the page. "Oh shit," she cursed, the words quite out of character for her, "Oh no no no. We can't do that either. We might not ever be back in our correct bodies, Malfoy." She looked up at him again, her mouth dry as she pointed at a small bit of type that mentioned their would have to be a ritual of sex before the potion would properly work, "I am _not_ doing that with you under _any_ circumstances," she said adamantly.

If he had been drinking something while Granger pointed out the final clause of the Potion and the spell related to their body swap, he would have spit it all out. He had to do _what_? No wonder this was in the restricted section! Sex rituals or blood rituals were ancient, but strong, and were not practiced anymore. For obvious reasons. How could _he_ have sex with _her_ , especially in her body! That was absolute nonsense.

What if this was the only way? His mouth went dry at the thought. ''Tonight, you are taking me to the restricted section and we are _not_ sleeping until we find another way.''

"I agree completely," Hermione stammered, feeling as though she may faint. "I-I don't want to lose my virginity to you," she cried out, running a stressed hand through her hair. "I just-I don't remember there being another book about this sort of thing. I looked for a good half hour at all of the other titles before I left. There was nothing, Malfoy. What are we going to do?"

Honestly she felt as though she could cry, and if she wasn't almost positive that he would hex her for crying in his body, she would have. "Why did you have to be such an arse and do this to me?!," she yelled suddenly, anger toward him bubbling up, "It honestly serves you right to have to be in my body. Maybe you'll see how awful it is to have people like you taunt me mercilessly for my dirty blood," she said heatedly, having no other outlet for her frustration than to yell at him, "This is all your fault, Malfoy!"

With everything she was rambling about made him have a headache. Did she think he didn't know it was his bloody fault?

"Oh bloody hell, stop it Granger. You are making me look hideous." he replied as he wrinkled his nose. "We'll look at every other damn book, Granger." he said before he rolled his eyes.

 _But what if it was the only way?_ Either way, Draco would start brewing the potion. Because if this potion and sex ritual was the only thing able to get his body back, he would surely do it. Of course, it would be the weirdest experience of his entire life, but sex was sex. It couldn't be _that_ bad, in order to get his life back.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she glared at him, his comment driving her mad. "I don't give damn _how_ you look, Malfoy! I want my body back. I have important things to help Harry with and I can't very well do that when I'm stuck looking like this!" She wanted to hit something from being so angry with him, and under normal circumstances she probably would have punched him, but she didn't want to hurt her own body.

"You better fix this and quickly Malfoy," she threatened him, thinking that eventually she might have to go talk to Professor McGonagall about this.

"Don't you think _I_ want my body back? I'm as mad about this as you are!" he grunted, before he rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. Let me guess the meeting, tonight? The DA? Whatever the hell that is supposed to stand for. Too bad I'm going to be the one to attend. Oh, but wait. I could actually do what you want to not make a fool out of yourself there. That is, if you get over yourself and get on a bloody broom before Quidditch practice!" he replied, knowing one thing.

No matter how they will get their bodies back, it would take a while. Days, for sure. Weeks, perhaps, but he'd rather not think about it that way.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you go to that meeting tonight and misbehave. I'd rather you not even go but I know that Harry will insist. You need not know what is going on in them," she said in an angry tone. "And for the last bloody time I am not getting on a broom! I don't like to fly and I have absolutely no desire to start doing it now. None of this predicament is my fault and I don't see why I have to continually suffer by your hand just for merely existing," she spat, "I'm doing you enough by keeping your grades up and researching this problem we have for you. The least you could do is stop being a prat for a few seconds.

"Bloody fucking hell, Granger!" he said, before he stomped his foot. "Won't you even try? Yeah, okay, fine, it's my fault. I put us in this misery but for my defense, it wasn't intended at all. _You_ were supposed to turn into a man. For only a few _hours_! And you weren't supposed to be _me_. Only, a male version of yourself. It would be been hilarious, you can admit it. This, on the other hand, is a disaster. Honestly, it wouldn't even surprise me if my Potion was altered. If you so bloody want, I'll show you the stupid Potion I made, and you will see that this-" he said, pointing to the two of them back and forth, "was not supposed to happen!" he snapped, before growling at her.

"You have no defense, Malfoy!," she yelled, now inadvertently towering over Draco since her body was currently much larger and more threatening than his.

"Oh, but I do. Do you not know humor, Granger?" He sneered.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much. I don't do anything to you and you treat me like garbage! What would you have gotten out of turning me into a man for a few hours other than a few laughs? Nothing! You are so bloody immature, and nothing more than a prat."

"If you had been to change _me_ into a girl, I'm sure you and your pathetic friends would have found it rather amusing. So cut the crap about my immaturity. Because you're so mature? You'd rather stay in my body than do a sex ritual! Because now _that_ 's mature." he snarled, rolling his eyes. "And, oh, sod off. I'm a prat? You're a know-it-all! You always speak and go on with that annoying tone of yours as if you knew everything in the world. Guess what? You don't! You might good at memorizing textbooks and spells and potions but you'll never be a witch like a pureblood is. You don't know what it's like." he hissed.

His words cut, and deep, but Hermione tried her best not to let it show that she was bothered. She chuckled softly at him, looking down at him and shaking her head pitifully. "Merlin, no wonder why no girls other than Pansy want to date you. You're insufferable."

"Oh really, no one wants to date me? Now that's grand. Perhaps that's because I want _none_ of them to t _ouch_ me. Trust me, Granger, if I wanted, I could even make _you_ fall for me."

She laughed in his face, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. "Me fall for you? Not likely. Even though I may be a muggleborn, I have standards. I'd sooner fall for Voldemort himself!," she finished with a scoff.

He laughed hysterically. "Right. Do you not know his first targets are you? Mudbloods." he said, raising his eyebrows while he threatened her with a glare. "Immature, little, mudbloods, like you are." he emphasized every word with no mercy.

She remained silent fo a short moment, his words cutting even deeper, but she didn't show any of it. She would nonetheless defend her position. She refused to have sex with him, and her reasons were good enough. If he didn't understand them, it was his problem, not hers.

"I'm immature because I would rather hold on to my virginity and stay in my current body than have sex with you? At least I have standards Draco," she began softly, her heart silently bleeding because of him. "And I'll never be the witch that a pureblood is? Good because I am far better. You and I both know it. And of course I know that I'm his first target." she paused.

"Regardless of my blood status, I am Harry Potter's best friend and a big part of the reason that Voldemort has been destroyed in the past and it has taken him so long to make his return. You and your kind don't scare me, Malfoy. I accepted death as an inevitability a long time ago."

She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes for a moment before she grabbed her bag and book and left the classroom, using wordless magic to unlock the door before she got there, and making her way out into the hallway with long strides; not bothering to say another word to him.

''Admit it, Granger. You like it in my body. This is why you would refuse to do a simple sex ritual. I see how it is. I will find a way to get my body back, because there is no way in hell that I'm staying in your filty mudblood body!'' he snapped, realizing he perhaps had gone a bit too far. The next thing he knew she was gone, and he was more than utterly annoyed. Whatever the stupid meeting the DA was, Draco wouldn't go. He had research to do, before he lost in mind being stuck in Granger's body.

He also had to find out how the Potion had this effect. Slowly, Draco was realizing perhaps someone had tampered with the potion...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Warning:_** Mature Content at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy. ;)~

* * *

Hermione was so tired of his constant hatred of her; she had literally done nothing to Malfoy other than exist. The vindictive part of her wanted to play his little game, to be unnecessarily malicious toward him and act like the "normal" Draco would since she was currently occupying his body. She just couldn't do it though, she had never been a mean spirited person.

She made her way down the hallway heading toward the dungeons. Hermione figured the best way to get back at him without playing mean jokes was to be as inaccessible to him as possible. Let him sneak himself into the restricted section, he'd probably get caught and get a detention. Let him stress over this potion and trying to get in contact with her for everything he needed.

* * *

The first thing he did was to actually find the potion that had made them change into each other. After all, finding the true reason why _this_ happened might give them clues as to how to undo it. Draco thus searched, and searched, missing the damn meeting and being thankful enough for it. Whatever it was, Scarhead and Weasel were not bothering him because they were there.

When he finally found the book in the restricted section, of course, that listed how the potion was to be done, he widened his eyes in terror. It was awfully close to the he had made, for _one_ specific difference.

 _Belladone_ was added. As well as a strand of his hair, but that, he assumed had fallen in the cauldron while he was doing it. He certainly did not use Belladone, that much, he was certain. Someone _had_ tampered with the bloody potion! He had to find Granger and tell her!

Except that, she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hermione was currently trying to get Pansy off of her; the raven haired girl had caught her by surprise and was now trying to eat her neck like a rabid animal. "Pansy I'm not feeling well. I've been nauseous and I need to go to see Madame Pomfrey," she told the girl who was now poking her bottom lip out.

She quickly got up once Pansy was off of her and left the dungeons in a hurry, tucking her head down low as she walked. She kept her ears tuned for sounds of Filch and made her way up to the main floor, sighing as she glanced at the library. She quickly headed in to the dark room and snuck her way into the restricted section. Hermione found a book to read and settled down in the floor and casted a lumos so that she could read.

''There you are!'' he hissed the moment he saw her, after all it wasn't too hard to do so with the obvious light spell she had done. He put the book on the table, being cautious enough not to make too much noise. ''We have to talk.'' he said before he opened the book to the page where the potion was.

Hermione startled and clutched her chest as she suddenly heard a voice off to her left; she had thought that she was alone in here. "I don't want to talk to you, Draco," she whispered in return, thinking nothing of calling him by his first name.

He clearly ignored her statement before he carried on. ''Belladone. Someone added Belladone to the potion I was making which had no effects like the one we are experiencing now. The Belladone makes it so that the few hours you were supposed to be a male, well, it makes those hours indefinate. And with my hair in the potion, it made us turn into the other. Someone tampered with the potion to make this happen, Hermione.'' he spoke, not realizing he had not called her Granger, but Hermione instead.

She frowned as she listened to him speak, mentally cursing as her curiosity got the best of her. "Now who in their right mind would tamper with your potion? What would it have gotten them out of it?," she asked, rolling her eyes before she turned her eyes back to the book she was reading about horcruxes. "I think that you just messed up the potion and don't want to admit it," she mumbled softly.

''You think I did this? I'm not stupid enough to add Belladone to a potion who clearly says not to do it. And I don't know, Granger, I don't think we have a common enemy.'' he snapped. ''But whoever did it? It wasn't me. I know how to carefully follow the steps of a Potion. You might have forget, but in Potions class? I'm as good as you are, if not more.''

"You simply have Snape wrapped around your finger," she retorted almost immediately, not wanting to admit that the blonde _was_ just as good as she was in Potions.

Snape was his godfather. Clearly, the man would favor him. But that didn't change that Draco had skills in Potions, more than in other classes. If it wasn't for Granger, he'd probably be at the top of all of his classes. But now, he was only a close-second, and he didn't even want to mention it. Being beneath than Granger had always been something he despised.

She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair as she thought. "So what if someone sabotaged the potion? What does that have to do with us having our appropriate bodies back?," she asked suddenly.

He wrinked his nose at her. "And everyone says you're the brightest witch of our age. This potion was rather advanced. Hell, how to make it is in the restricted section. Which means, whoever did this? Knew what they were doing. They knew where to find the potion. They knew the effects. They're not a _student_ , this is what I mean. Whoever did this? Knows how to get our bodies back! No staff would be in their right mind to do something on their student without knowing how to turn it around!" he spoke, hoping his words were true.

Whoever it was...Perhaps the goal was to make their life as misery. Draco sincerely hoped it was only a lesson...

Hermione shrugged, still a bit sore at him for this afternoon, so she really didn't want to be too much help. "We know how to fix it Draco. I found the reversal potion in that book like I showed you. There are just those...stipulations we'd have to consider. But if you want to follow this hairbrained theory of yours then by all means go ahead. In the meantime though, I'm going to start brewing the potion. I'm tired of wasting time."

He frowned. "Since when do you want to do this potion? What about your precious virginity?" he asked, restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

Oh, really? Now, she wanted to do the potion? While he had been seraching for an alternative all this time! What a waste of time, yeah.

"Oh believe me, I am researching loopholes and trying to see if...penetration has to be involved," Hermione replied almost immediately as she grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment from her pocket and began scribbling an important note about the subject she was currently reading up on.

He snorted at her choice of words. "Oh, it probably does." he said, knowing this was going to be a disaster. Though, Draco had his priorities set straight. He _would_ do it, if it meant having his body back.

"And I do wish that you would stop acting as though I am weird for being a virgin, I won't apologize for wanting my first time to be special and with the right person," she said absentmindedly, glancing over at him for a moment.

"Your first time to be special, blah, blah, blah. Just tell yourself this doesn't count! It's not like we would _want_ it, it's only another step to get our bodies back."

"How could it not count, Draco? I'm not even in my own body and I'm going to have to have sex with myself with equipment that I don't even want to touch," Hermione replied, obvious distaste in her voice. "I'm inly even considering it an option because I want my body back, I have a lot of important work to do with Harry and Ron and I can't do that as long as I look like you. And I'm beginning to think the only reason you're being awful about my first time is because yours wasn't special and you know there's no bloody way you'd be able to make this a better pill to swallow for me," she teased with a soft laugh.

"If it's not in your body why the bloody hell should it count? I swear, you people..." he said, talking about females in general. "I do not care about the first time. Why should I? The first time is sloppy, because, unless your partner is experienced, it's shit, becausr the two of you have no bloody clue what to do. So really, I don't understand all the fuss. You think because he's special, that it's going to be better? Sex is not about the first time, Granger, it's about the time that follows and when it improves." he spat, utterly annoyed by how she thought.

"Of course you'd think that way because you're a bit of a whore, Malfoy, that has never been any secret. And I'm sure that my partner will be more experienced than I whenever it happens, because let's face it, there aren't many wizards who wait to have sex unless they have to for whatever reason," Hermione retorted, shutting her book and closing it before she turned her body to him and studying him closely. "I've never had my first kiss either, I suppose that's something to be made fun of for as well. Look, it's been my choice to keep my virginity for this long and if I want my first time to be special then that's my choice as well. No I'm not thrilled about giving myself to you, but I don't have a choice now do I? Will you _please_ just stop taunting every little thing that I do?"

He snorted. "A bit of a whore." he repeated her words. "And what's wrong with that? Whether you do it multiple times with the same person or with others, what's the difference? It's not like I don't do the protection spells. So really, perhaps you and your self-righteous self should explain to me why is it so wrong?" he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest before he laughed.

"Oh, is that so? So Krum didn't kiss you? Shame, that was such a good rumor. From what I had heard, he had kissed you but you were so inexperienced he didn't want to go any further. Ah, the things we hear in this school." he said. "And no, I won't top taunting you until I understand your motives. You're a mystery, really." he confessed, unsure if his tone perhaps should have been more harsh.

Rather, it had been soft, unlike himself. Perhaps it was this whole female body thing. He didn't know. But, it was true. He didn't understand her one bit, and it annoyed him.

"He tried to kiss me but I politely turned him down simply because I wasn't interested in him that way, at the time I wanted to be with Ron but Ron was being thick. Victor and I actually still write one another letters and keep in close contact if you must know, and he's so kind hearted that I highly doubt he said any of that about me," Hermione replied calmly, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall as she looked over at him.

He wanted to vomit when he heard she wanted to kiss the Weasel. He gagged, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Don't mention this again, ever, especially when I'm in your body." he said. He couldn't understand how she brought herself to kiss Pansy, because he surely wouldn't be able to kiss a boy just to piss her off.

"Well you asked a question and I answered it," Hermione answered with a soft laugh, offering him a genuine smile before she leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes as she listened to him speak.

It was rather odd to see himself genuinely laughing like this, let alone smile. Of course, he knew well it was Granger in his body, but as he looked at himself he caught a glimpse of what he looked like when he didn't have either a smirk or a scowl, but an actual real smile.

It made him realize his laughter was almost contagious, but he restrained himself. Instead, a knowing smirk curved his lips. ''Right, and of course you had to mention kissing Weasel. Ugh. You have awful taste, honestly.''

"Yeah, Ron definitely isn't everything that I thought he was. He's a git and a pain in my rear end," Hermione admitted softly, "We're never going to be compatible if I'm honest."

He sneered. ''Now you're talking like me. Good, good. Glad to see you finally opened up your eyes.'' he responded, although very surprised to see she was agreeing. Then again, he could say the same about Pansy. She used to be a close friend, but now, she was an annoying bitch, to say the least.

"Oh I've felt this way for a while, which is why I haven't bothered trying to date him," Hermione answered, laughing again. "I just haven't found anyone that I actually have things in common with," she said softly.

''Can't believe I'm about to say this, but you seem to have some kind of standards, Granger. But go ahead. Hang out more in the library, I'm sure you'll find your one true love.'' he teased.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. Maybe I will find my true love here," she replied, her mouth dry as she thought about what might be about to happen. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, she'd be blind not to see that.

Hermione sighed. At last, they seem to agree on something, even if Draco's views on Ron were rather exaggerated. She however did not want to comment on it, being that they didn't solve matter of this sex ritual. However, he appeared to be the one to speak first about the matter.

''Look, Granger. Fine, first time is important. Or whatever. But this won't be 'your' first time. Because you won't be in your body. And besides if we don't do this, you may never get a first time, so that's worse, I guess.''

"I guess technically you're right, but it still feels a bit weird. Besides I don't even know how to work this thing in between your legs. What am I supposed to do with it?," she asked sincerely, cracking an eye open and looking at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully at her next words. ''Oh, don't worry about that, Granger. I know what to do with myself.''

She couldn't help but blush at his answer to her question, "What do you mean you know what to do with yourself? What are you going to do, Malfoy?," she asked curiously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

He wrinkled his nose. ''Don't blush, it's making my face look weird.'' he scowled, before he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. ''Is this you asking me to show you, or...?''

Her eyes widened and her blush darkened at his question, quickly averting her eyes. "Well-Well I am going to have to be comfortable with this right? And you're the one with the most experience," she said softly, not quite believing that she was having this conversation with him.

He truly couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her either. He raised his eyebrows even more, slowly beginning to understand what she meant. ''Right now?''

"When else would we?," she countered to his question, still keeping her eyes away from his as she spoke. "We're very seldom alone together and I feel like I need to know what I'm getting myself into, that way I don't chicken out whenever it counts, right?"

She was right. She's fuss all over when it would be the time to...do it, if she didn't know how to _use it._

''Alright, then. Take it out.''

"Take it out?," Hermione echoed, her eyes immediately moving down in between her current set of legs. She had to do this, she would need to know sooner or later. She took a deep breath before she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers, lifting her hips light so she could pull them down a little.

Hermione glanced up at Draco, noticing how he was watching her every move and it was making her a bit nervous. She tried her best to ignore him though and slowly reached into the boxers she had on and bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her hand around his thick length. "Oh my," she breathed, not quite believing that it was so big, as she pulled it out of the boxers; shivering as the cool air hit it. "There it's out," she whispered and looked up at him again.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe her expression, she truly never had seen one before this morning. "Look at it this way, Granger. You'll have training in the department for your future one true love, and he might not think you're such a prude. You should thank me." he said before he leaned against the nearest table. It was rather ironic, they were doing this in the _library_. "Alright, now, think of something arousing. And don't tell me there's nothing you find arousing. You might be a prude, Granger, but last time I checked you're still human."

"I-I don't know," Hermione stammered, blushing profusely as she scrambled to think of something. Eventually her mind remembered how he had helped her this morning and the reaction that she had had to his touch, even if it wasn't his body there was still _something_ about Draco Malfoy; his commanding attitude and wit were extremely attractive to her. She gasped as she began to feel that tingling in her groin again and she watched as his cock stiffened and she couldn't help but blush again, her mouth open slightly as she looked up at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her. He crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze switching from her face down to his cock hardening - it was rather odd to see, or think even -. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, before he carried on. "I know you won't _want_ to tell me, but tell me. If I do say so myself, I'm quite good at dirty talking. Whatever it is, I'll help. An act, a position, anything. Unless it's about either Scarhead or Weasel." he added, shivering in disgust.

How did she get herself in these kinds of predicaments? He wanted to know what she was thinking about to become aroused and it was honestly the last thing that she wanted to admit, but she knew that he would press on until she admitted it. "I-I'm thinking about what happened this morning," she admitted extremely quietly, her voice just above a whisper.

''Peeing turns you on?'' he spoke in utter shock, until he realized /that/ had not been what she meant at all. ''Oh.'' he said in realization. ''Oh you meant when I touched you.'' he snickered, before he moved away from the table and took a step towards her. ''My, my, what a turn of events.'' he said as he extended his hand towards his shaft, after all, well, it was his, even if Granger was in his body. ''You're thinking of that?'' he murmured as he began stroking his cock, knowing just how he liked it.

"Ye-Yes I am," Hermione stuttered, an audible gasp leaving her throat as he grabbed her...his shaft and began stroking it. She closed her eyes for a moment as she adjusted to the sudden, unexpected pleasure, opening them once she was used to it and watched him intently as he moved his hand; her mind automatically registering exactly what he was doing and how much pressure he was applying. She let out a soft moan, her cheeks aflame, as she felt her current body relax and begin to enjoy herself. "Merlin," she breathed softly as her hips moved up into his grip of their own accord.

"Fun, isn't it?" he spoke, the smirk only growing on his lips as he started stroking harder and faster, doing it just as he liked, knowing that she would too. He, after all, knew what he liked best. He could easily read on her face that she was enjoying it too.

"Oh...Oh yes," Hermione groaned out softly, keeping her voice low so that no one would hear them; she could only imagine being caught in such a predicament. Her hips continued to buck up into his hand, throwing her head back as she enjoyed herself. He was awfully good at this and she couldn't help but wonder what this would feel like if she were in her body instead of his.

"Please don't stop," she begged him, a shiver running down her spine as she heard her voice, his voice, come out low and husky...it was easily the most attractive thing she had ever heard.

"Knew you would come to like it, Granger." he replied as he carried on, applying more pressure as he started stroking himself faster, realizing that this was easier said than done. His muscular arms had much more strength than her arms did, making this much harder than what Draco could recall.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione groaned out softly through gritted teeth, never having experienced a sensation like she was now. It wasn't enough though, her petite arms not having enough driving power to give her the friction that she really craved. "Faster," she breathed, thrusting her hips up into his hand, practically begging for her release.

Fucking hell, he was giving everything he had, and it wasn't enough. He got immediately annoyed. He was skilled at this, _very_ skilled and this never ending competition with Granger made him want to be /the best/ and prove it to her. Of course, giving a hand job wasn't the same as recieving one, but this was /his/ cock, and thus he clearly was the best one to do the job.

Or perhaps Granger like it another way. Faster, it seemed. ''Like this, Granger?'' he said in between two deep breaths has he kept getting increasingly faster, trying to give everything he had. ''Look at you, enjoying being pleasured by my hand. And when you're going to cum, you're going to beg for me to do it again.''

Hermione completely ignored his comments, completely lost in this strange pleasure that she was feeling. All of a sudden her pleasure spilled over, culminating in the thrust of her hips and a louder than intended moan leaving her throat as she orgasmed. Her back arched from the wall and her hips moved from the floor as she rode her orgasm out, collapsing in a heap once she was done. "Oh my gods," she murmured thickly once she was able to form words again, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't have to look at the smug grin that he was giving her; the expression so foreign on her own body.

Of course he was grinning smugly. Until, he realized just what this _meant._ This sure was strange. The moment she was done, he took his wand to clean his hand on which she had spilled over. He hadn't expected this to happen, but it did, and the fact that she seemed to have liked him made him in a position he wasn't sure he understood. It was him, pleasuring his own body, right? Or was it him, pleasuring Granger, and actually liking that he was able to bring her to orgasm? When he was doing this - there was no question. He wanted to prove to her that he was good, he wanted her to moan, to groan and to want him to continue. But now that it was over, he had to face those thoughts he had, and what he just did.

He shook his head. He couldn't possibly be thinking this way, no.

Could this be considered as sex?

Did he just have...sex...with Granger?

Bloody hell.


End file.
